


Confirming the secret

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, clones of canon characters present, romance involving clone of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Danny takes a trip to Ghost Amity Park to confirm what was said about the Ghostly copies of Sam's parents.





	Confirming the secret

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Confirming the Secret

He had to admit it was slightly creepy to see a ghostly version of Amity Park where everyone was flying around happily. He was nearly knocked out of the air by a flying motorcycle with a hot young woman riding it right by him. “Don’t mind her Sam’s Ghost Grandma knocks everyone out of the way.” Green Dani said lowering down. She looked the same as when she’d left but he was still staring at her in shock because of what she said. “Mr. X says its cause she really wants to be young again and ghost are shaped by the mind not the body.”

“So he really has been coming here?” He asked and she nodded. “Then I guess you can confirm something for me the ghost versions of Sam’s parents are they expecting a baby.” She nodded and pointed toward a replica of Sam’s house in the distance. He believed her but he still flew toward it to check. “Are you sure you all should be listening to him we don’t know why he’s done any of this?”

“He did create us,” she said with a shrug. “And he’s the reason the more violent ghosts here have left us and you alone during this thing.” She smiled then. “Or haven’t you noticed that there hasn’t been a non ghost seed ghost attack in Amity Park this whole time.”

“We’ve noticed.” That had been the only saving grace while Danny was powerless and he was locked up by this Mr. X. “Just because he’s doing that doesn’t mean he’s not just as dangerous as they are.”

“I agree and I’m starting to think he’s a ghost himself he just knows so much more than any human I’ve ever met.” Green Dani said as they arrived and he looked inside to see the ghost version of Sam’s mom obviously pregnant hanging a mobile over a crib. “He did say she’d be pregnant as long as a normal woman but would look how pregnancy made her feel the whole time.” That creeped him out even more than seeing the very pregnant ghost. “If she didn’t want to look pregnant on some level she’d just be normal and then out pops a baby ghost when it is time.”

“I should be heading back now to tell Sam that he was telling the truth about that at least.” He also was going to tell everyone about Green Dani’s suspicions about the ghost hunter being a ghost himself. “You could come along if you want?”

“And you could stay, ghost don’t belong out there we belong in here.” She said shaking her head. “You can’t have a happy ending with that Sam and sooner or later there’ll be a Sam here who could use a Ghost Danny of her own.” She shook her head. “But you won’t, enjoy your doomed romance and don’t forget to visit.” She flew off then clearly angry with him for not staying.

He turned and headed back toward the ghost portal he knew that Sam and the others were waiting for him back at Fenton Works and he didn’t want to keep them waiting too long.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
